The Mystery Child
by BishImTacoBell
Summary: Nico and Bianca aren't the only ones from the past. Gaea stool a little girl from her family and is using her for her evil Deeds. Deep down she knows what she's doing is wrong will this mystery girl continue to be gaea's pawn or will she follow her heart and fight on the good side. And possibly find out who her family is and win the heart if her crush
1. chapter 1

she is falling in the pitch blackness screaming before she hits something she groans and sits up opening her eyes she looks around.

Where am I? She gets up and leaves the room she looks around as she walks. *this place is kinda cool but mostly creepy*

Suddenly a bat looking human lands In front her here making her jump.

I see your awake.

What are you?

I'm a fury my name is alecto.

Hi.

Come master wants to see you.

She flies off and bloom follows with no choice. They enter a large room like a throne room. With two thrones and two people on it a male and female.

Master the child is awake.

He looks at her and so does the woman. When their attention is on her she feels the need to bow so she does she gets to one knee and bows her head.

She just met us and already has respect.

Hmm. What is your name child?

She opens her mouth to answer but stops...I-...I'm sorry sir...I don't remember. She tries to remember but it just causes her head to hurt.

Should I kill her? Alecto hisses.

No. What is the last think you remember?

...falling in darkness...

Oh you poor thing!

Persephone. Dear. please calm down.

Yes Hades my love.

*Hades and Persephone why does that sound familiar?* she looks at them*

Master Hades and mistress Persephone are gods and the rulers of the underworld.

Is that where I am?

Yes it is.

Does that mean I'm dead?

Oh no your not dead

Surprisingly he mumbles.

Hades as adorable as she is I don't think she can stay here.

Yes your right. I have idea come with me child.

He stands and goes to her before she can react she's engulfed in darkness. Then next thing she knows they are both standing inside a house just right by the door it's dark here but there's light coming from somewhere else and he goes towards it she follows with no choice they enter a dining room where three people sit eating a woman and two young children a girl and boy.

Maria. He says in a gentle tone.

The said women looks up from her plate and smiles, she gets up and walks over to him.

Hello my dear husband. she gently kisses his lips. What a nice surprise. Are you going to stay for dinner.

No my dove I came to ask you for a small favor.

What is it? She asks in curiously.

He moves to the side revealing the Little girl.

Oh she's so precious! She coos and gently pinches her cheeks.

One of my guards found here near tatorus. I don't know where she came from ow who she is. Would you be willing to take care of her.

Of course! what is your name?

I don't know. She feels someone play with her hair she looks to see a little boy.

Your hair is like ways of sunshine

She blushes lightly and takes her hair back. Th-thank you.

How about we call you sunshine? she smiles sweetly.

Ok.

Come let's get you some food. She gently picks sunshine up and puts her at the table then gets her a plate of food and sets it in front of her she's in sure at first but Hunger takes over and and she's starts eating.

Did you feed her?

She was out cold for a few days then we came here.

Hmm. Well I'll take care if her I promise.

Thank you.

Your welcome. She gently kisses him again.

He smiles before fading into the shadows.

This was a little unexpected but it'll work out sunshine. She turns around to see she's gone. Where did she go?

Into the kitchen.

She goes into the kitchen to see her washing dishes.

What are you doing?

The dishes.

Why? Because...I don't know.

She turns of the water and gently picks her up. It's ok you don't have to do this. She dries her hands and takes her back to the dinning room. Let's introduce ourselves. My name is Maria Di Angelo.

My name is Bianca Di Angelo.

I'm Nico Di Angelo.

Nice to meet you I'm...I don't know.

That's okay we'll give you a nickname. Sunshine.

Ok.

Now Bianca help her and Nico get ready for bed.

Ok. They leave the room.


	2. 2

It's been months since sunshine started living with the Di Angelo family and now the three kids chase each other around a marble column in the lobby of an elegant hotel. Maria is sitting on a nearby sofa wearing a black dress and gloves as well as a veiled hat like a star. On the chair next to her say a large oily man in a black pinstriped suit. It was Hades. He was leaning close to her using his hands as he talked like he was agitated.

"Please my dear." He said. "You must come to the underworld. I don't care what Persephone thinks! I can keep you safe there."

"No my love." She spoke with a gentle Italian accent. "Raise our children and sweet sunshine in the land of the dead? I will not do this."

"Maria, listen to me. The war in Europe has turned the other gods against me. A prophecy has been made. My children are no longer safe. Poseidon and Zeus have forced me into an agreement. None of us are to have demigod children ever again."

"But you already have Nico and Bianca. Surely-"

"No! The prophecy warns of a child who turns sixteen. Zeus has decreed that the children I currently have must be turned over to camp half-blood for proper training, But I know what he means. At best they'll be watched, imprisoned, turned against their father. Even more likely, he will not take a chance. He won't allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He'll find a way to destroy them and I won't risk that!"

"Ceramente" Maria said. "We will stay together. Zeus is un imbecile."

Hades glanced nervously at the ceiling. "Maria, please. I told you Zeus gave me a deadline of laser week to turn over the children. His wrath will be horrible, and I cannot hide you forever. As long as your with the children, your in danger too."

Maria smiled. "Your a good God my love. You will protect us. But I will not take Nico and Bianca to the underworld nor sunshine."

Hades wrung his hands. "Then there is another option. I know a place I'm the desert where time stands still. I could send the children there, just for a while, for their safety, and we could be together. I will build you a golden palace by the Styx."

Maria laughed gently. "Your a kind man my love. A generous man. The other gods should see you as I do and they would not fear you so. But Nico and Bianca need their mother and sunshine needs a mother. Besides they are only children. The gods wouldn't really hurt them."

"You don't know my family," Hades said darkly. "Please, Maria I can't lose you."

She touched his lips with her fingers. "You will not lose me. Wait for me while I get my purse. Watch the children." She kisses the Lord of the dead the rose from the sofa.

Hades watched her walk upstairs as if every step away caused him pain sunshine runs after her.

A moment later, he tensed. The children stoped playing as if they sensed something too.

"No!" Hades said. But but even his godly powers were to slow. He only had time to erect a wall of black energy around the children before the hotel exploded. Everything was dusty and smoking but when it cleared Hades is digging through the rubble looking for his love but he finds nothing. Sunshine is standing near by her expression blank.

"You. He looks at her. Where's her body do you know?

She doesn't answer.

Nico and Bianca watch uncomprehdingly. The fury Alecto appears behind them, hissing and flapping her leathery wings. The children don't seem to notice her.

"Zeus!" Hades shook his fist at the sky. "I'll crush you for this! I'll bring her back!"

"My Lord, you cannot" Alecto warned. "You of all immortals must respect the laws of death."

Hades glowed in rage. It seemed like he'd showed his true form and vaporize his own children, but at the last moment he seemed to regain control.

"Take them," he told Alecto, choking back a sob. "Wash their memories clean in the lethe and bring them to the lotus hotel. Zeus will not harm them there."

"As you wish my Lord," Alecto said. What about the other child.

"Leave her for now"

Alecto and the children dissolve I to the shadows.

"I warned you a new voice said"

Hades turned and sunshine looked. A girl in a multi colored dress stood by smoldering remains of the sofa. She had short black hair and sad eyes. She was no more then twelve.

"You dare come here?" Hades growled. "I should blast you to dust!"

"You cannot," the power of Delphi protects my."

"You've killed the woman I loved!" Hades roared. "Your prophecy brought us to this!"

He loomed over the girl, but she didn't flinch.

"Zeus ordained the explosion to destroy the children." She said. "Because you defied his will. I had nothing to do with it. And I did warn you to hide them sooner."

"I couldn't Maria wouldn't let me! Besides, they are innocent."

Nevertheless, they are your children, witch makes them dangerous.

"That's not right." Sunshine finally speaks. When they look at her she seems a little different her eyes are a mix of ocean blue and earthy green and her voice seems a little different a bit older and wiser but when she speaks again

"That's not right." Sunshine finally speaks. When they look at her she seems a little different her eyes are a mix of ocean blue and earthy green and her voice seems a little different a bit older and wiser but when she speaks again she's normal. "Just because they are his children, doesn't mean they are bad people, they are both kind and sweet just like their mother." She gets into the girls face. "You can't just judge someone based on who their parents are."

The girl meets her gaze steadily before she says something surprising in a voice that is not her at all. "A child of mystery and a darkened path, and a child of Hades shall beat the odds and find the light." The girl blinked before collapsing to the ground.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Hades says in confusion. "Who is this child of mystery and what does one of my children have to do with it?"

"Not even I understand the prophecies. What I do know is it's not extremely important like the other prophecy."

Hades growls in anger.

Anyway. Even if you put them away in the lotus hotel, you only delay the problem. Nico and Bianca will never be able to rejoin the world lest they turn sixteen."

"Because of your so-called great prophecy. And you have forced me into an oath to have no other children. You have left me with nothing!"

"I foresee the future," the girl said. "I cannot Change it."

Black fire lit the gods eyes. "Then Oracle, hear the words of Hades," he growled. "Perhaps I cannot bring Maria back. Nor can I bring you to an early death. But your soul is still mortal , and I can curse you."

"Don't be an imbecile!" Sunshine glares at the god. "Don't let you anger and grief get the best of you."

Hades ignores her. "I swear, as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your great prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host. You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle's spirit will be locked inside you. You will speak your bitter prophecies until you crumble to nothing. The Oracle will die with you!"

"You idiot!"

The girl screamed, and sunshine falls unconscious again.


	3. 3

[December 17, 1941. New Orleans]

At a "white only club" three friends race on horses one of them in the lead. Until they stop.

"What are you running from?" The boy laughed. "I'm not that ugly am I?"

"She doesn't think your ugly Sammy, Hazel thinks your handsome" a blind girl with ocean blue eyes teases.

Hazel blushes not knowing what to say, she uses her curly cinnamon brown hair to hide her face. The other two laugh.

"Let's have a picnic." He says as he sets up. Soon they are sitting and eating laughing and enjoying each other's company. "I still find it strange that a white kid is hanging out with us colored kids." Sammy says after shoving food into his mouth.

"I agree with Sammy why are you hanging around us?" Hazel asks curious.

"It's simple. I don't care what the color of your skin is your still humans so you should be treated like one it makes no difference to me."

"I wish there was more people like you in the world" Sammy sighs.

"Maybe one day"

Sammy starts talking about the war. "I wish I was old enough to go. Would you write to me Hazel?"

"Of course dummy" she says smiling.

Suddenly he leans in and kisses her. Hazel blushes deeply.

"Happy birthday hazel" he smiles.

Hazel and the other girl walk home together.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you and your mom."

"It's fine. It's nice to have someone other then my mom around and you defend me whenever she gets out of control."

"It's no problem."

"I feel bad for not knowing your name."

"I don't have a name. Well I can't remember my name."

Hazel stops and looks at her they lock eyes and she stares for a while.

"Is it alright if I call you sapphire? You eyes remind me of sapphires"

She smiles. "She I don't mind. I like sapphires their really pretty though I've always wondered if there was such thing as a blue diamond."

"Honestly I don't know."

"Well it doesn't Matter let's keep going before your mom gets mad again"

"Yeah your right."

When they got to the top they thought they heard to voices inside the apartment, but when they peeked into the parlor, Hazel's mother was sitting alone at the seance table her eyes closed, as if in a trance. They had seen her that way many times pretending to talk to spirits for her clients but not ever when she was by herself. Queen Marie always said that she didn't believe Michaels fortune telling or ghosts, but they new she actually did believe in some magic hazel's cures was real but Queen Marie didn't want to think it was her fault that she some how made hazel this way. She always said it was her father. Coming to her in his fancy silver and black suit.

"The one time I actually summon a spirit and what do I get? Fulfils my wish and ruins my life. I should've been a real queen it's his fault you turned out this way"

she would say in her darker moods though she would never explain what she meant and Hazel learned not too ask about her father it just made her more mad.

They watched as Queen Marie mutter to herself, she was calm and relaxed she was actually beautiful when she wasn't angry.

"You'll be safe there," she muttered. "Far from the gods,"

Haze forced back a scream the voice wasn't her mother's. sapphire tensed recognizing the voice. The tone was soft and soothing, but also commanding.

Queen Marie grimaced then spoke in her own voice. "It's too far. too cold. Too dangerous. He told me not to."

The other voice responded: "what has he ever done for you? He gave you a poisoned child! But we can use her gifts for good. We can strike back at the gods. You Wil be under my protection in the north far from the gods' domain I'll make my son your protector. You'll live as a queen at last."

Queen Marie winced. "But what about hazel..."

Then her face contorted in a sneer. Both voices in unison, as if they found something they agreed on: "a poisoned child."

Sapphire bursts into the room and starts trying to convince queen Marie not to listen to the voice.

Hazel runs downstairs at the bottom she bumps into a man in a dark suit he gripped her shoulder with strong cold fingers.

"Easy Child." the man said.

Hazel noticed the silver skull ring on his finger then the strange fabric of his suit. In the shadows, the solid black wool seemed to shift and boil, forming images of faces in agony as if lots souls were trying to escape from the folds of his clothes. His tie was black wot h platinum stripes his shirt was tombstone gray. His face hazel's heart nearly leaped out if her throat. His skin was so white it looked almost blue, like cold milk. He had a flap of greasy black hair. His smiles was kind enough, but his eyes were fiery and angry, full of mad power. Hazel tried to pull away, we when the man let go she couldn't move his eyes froze her in place.

"Hazel levesque," he said in a melancholy voice. "You've grown."

Hazel trembled at the base of the stairs, the cement stoop cracked under the man's feet. A glittering stone popped up from the concrete like the earth had split out a watermelon seed.

The man looked at it unsurprised he bent down.

"Don't!" She cried out. "It's cursed!"

He picked it up. A perfectly formed emerald.

"Yes it is but not to me. So beautiful...worth more then this building, I imagine." He slipped it into his pocket. "I'm sorry for your fate child. I imagine you hate me."

Hazel didn't understand the man sounded sad as if he were personally responsible for her life. Then the truth hit her a spirit in a silver and black suit, who fulfilled her mother's wishes and ruined her life.

Her eyes widen. "You, your my..."

He cupped his hand under her chin. "I am Pluto. Life is never easy for my children, but you have a special burden. Now that you're thirteen, we must make reservations-"

She pushes his hand away. "You did this to me?" She demanded. "You cursed me and my mother? You left us alone?"

Her eyes stung with tears this ditch white man in a gain suit was her father? Now that she was thirteen, he showed for the first time and said he was sorry?

"Your evil!" She shouted. "You ruined our lives!"

Pluto's eyes narrowed. "What has your mother told you hazel? Has she never explained her wish? Or told you why you were born under a curse?"

Hazel was too angry to speak, but Pluto seemed to read the answer on her face.

"No..." he sighed. "I suppose she wouldn't. Much easier to blame me."

"What do you mean?"

Pluto sighed. "poor child you were born too soon. I cannot see your future clearly, but some day you will find your place. A descendent of Neptune will wash away your course and give you piece. I fear though that's not for many years..."

Hazel didn't understand but before she could respond Pluto held out his hand. A scratchpad and a box of color pencils appeared in his hand.

"I understand you enjoy art and horseback riding, these are for your art as for the horse..." his eyes gleamed. "That you'll have to manage yourself. Now I must speak with your mother happy birthday hazel."

With that he heads upstairs where the arguing has suddenly gone quite, pluto steps into the apartment both sapphire and Queen Marie have fallen into some kind of trance, but they awaken when they sense his presents and sapphire takes Pluto's side.

"Marie, it's insanity." He said. "You'll be far beyond my power to protect you."

"Protect me?" Queen Marie yelled. "When have you ever protected me?"

Pluto's dark suit shimmered, as if the souls trapped in the fabric were getting agitated.

"You have no idea," he said. "I've kept, you and the child alive. My enemies are everywhere among the gods and men. Now with the war on, it'll only get worse. You must stay where I can-"

"The police think I'm a murder!" Queen Marie shouted. "My clients want to hang me as a witch! And Hazel- her curse is getting worse. Your protection is killing us."

"It's your own fault you made the wish you asked for this!" Sapphire argues.

"Shut up child!" Queen Marie smacks her face.

Pluto spreads his hands in a pleading gesture. "Marie, please-"

"No!" Queen Marie turned to the closest, pulled out a leather valise, and threw it on the table. "We're leaving." She announced. "You can keep your protection. We are going north."

"Don't be stupid!" sapphire yells.

"Marie, it's a trap." Pluto Warned.

"Don't listen to the voice in your head" sapphire stands.

"Whoever is turning you against me-"

"You turned me against you!" She picked up a porcelain vase and threw it at him. It shattered on the floor, and precious stones spilled everywhere- emeralds, rubies, diamonds. Hazels entire collection. Some of the shards cut sapphires leg.

"You won't survive," pluto said. "If you go north you'll die I can for see that clearly."

"Get out!" She said.

Her father slashes his hand across the air and dissolved into the shadows.

"Hazel." Queen Marie snapped. "Come out from behind the door."

Trembling she does what she's told, her mother studied her Luke she was a bitter disappointment.

"Pack a bag," she ordered. We're moving.

"Wh-where?" Hazel asked.

"Alaska," Queen Marie Answered. "Your going to make yourself useful. We're going to start a new life."

"What about sapphire?"

"Who? You mean this little brat?" She asks as she looks at her, "she can stay here."

"Don't go it's dangerous" sapphire stands.

"Shut up! Hazel go to you room!"

Hazel fled to her room.

Queen Marie turned to sapphire.

"Get out you are worthless I don't need you."

She stands and hisses in pain from her leg. "I will find you. That force in your head is evil, nothing good will come from helping her."

"Get out!" Queen Marie yells. Then watches her leave.


	4. 4

Sapphire finds Queen Marie and hazel in seward Alaska she spent six months fighting with Marie trying to convince her not to listen to that voice she's been hearing but to no avail each night they took a little boat into resurrection Bay at night, visiting a cursed island. after chasing a tan roan stallion all day hazel rows to the island a greasy black raven as large as an eagle with a jagged beak like an obsidian knife, it's eyes glitter with intelligence so she wasn't surprise when it talked to her.

"Tonight." It croaked. "Tonight last night."

Hazel let the oars rest. She tried to decide if the raven was warning her, or advising her, or making a promise.

"Are you my father?" She asked.

The raven tilt it's head. "The last night. Tonight."

It pecked at the boat's prow and flew toward the island.

The last night. Hazel told herself. She decided it was a promise. No matter what she tells me, I'll make this the last night.

That gave her the strength to row on. The boat slid ashore, cracking through a fine layer of ice and black silt. She walks to the heart of the island it was the only truly warm place she found since coming to Alaska. The whole chamber thrummed with an echoing boom boom boom. That reminded hazel of a heart beat. Perhaps it was just the sea's waves battering the island but she didn't think so. This place was alive. The earth was asleep, but it pulsated with power. It's dreams were so malicious, so fitful, that hazel felt herself losing her grip on reality. Gaea wanted to consume her identity, just as she'd overwhelmed her mother. She wanted to consume every human, God, and demigod that dared to walk across her surface.

You all belonged to me, geae murmured like a lulluby. Surrender. Return to the earth.

No, hazel thought. I'm hazel levesque. You can't have me.

Marie levesque stood over the pit. In six months her hair had turned as Gray as lint. She'd lost weight. Her hands were gnarled from all the hard work. She wore snow boots and waders and a stained white shirt from the dinner. She never would have been mistaken for a queen. sapphire is standing next to her her blonde hair a mess her clothes dirty and full of wholes her skin sickly pale and she has dark circles under her eyes from stress and lack of sleep her eyes look like broken glass and guilt. even though she's younger she looks older.

"It's too late." Her mother's frail voice echoed through the cavern. hazel realized with a shock that it was her voice- not gaea's

"Mother?"

Marie turned. Her eyes were open. She was awake and conscious. This should have made hazel feel relieved, but it mad her nervous. The voice had never relinquished control while they were on the island.

"What have I done?" Her mother asked helplessly. "Oh hazel, what did I do to you?"

She started in horror at the thing in the pit.

For months they'd been coming here, for or five nights times a week as the voice required. Hazel had cried, she'd collapse with exhaustion, she pleaded, she'd given into disrepair. But the voice that controlled had urged her on relentlessly. Bring valuables from the earth. Use your powers, child. Bring my most valuable possession to me.

At first, her efforts brought only scorn. The fissures in the earth had filled with gold and precious stones, bubbling in a thick soup of petroleum. It looked like a dragons treasure dumped into a tar pit. The, slowly, a rock spire began to grow like a massive tulip bulb. It emerged so gradually, night after night, that hazel had trouble judging it's progress.

Now They could see how much she'd accomplished. Marie fell to her knees and cried. "I'm sorry hazel. I'm so sorry"

Hazel should have been furious, but she couldn't make herself feel angry. Hazel knelt and put her arm around her mother. There was nothing left of her just skin and bones even in the warm cave.

"What can we do?" Hazel said. "How do we stop this?"

Her mother shook her head. "She let me go . She knows it's to late."

"She...the voice? Hazel was afraid to get her hopes up. "Is she gone?"

"No she's not she's still hear." Sapphire says her tone as cold as the Alaska air. "There's one more think from your mother. For that, she needs her free will."

Hazel didn't like the sound of that. "Lets get out if her," she urged. "That thing in the rock...is going to hatch"

"Soon." Her mother agreed. She looked at hazel so tenderly. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen that kind of affection in her mother's eyes.

"Pluto warned me," her mother said. "He told me my wish was too dangerous."

"Your-your wish?"

"All the wealth under the earth." She said. "He controlled it. I wanted it I was so tired of being poor, Hazel. so tired. First I summoned him...just to see if I could I never thought the old gris-gris spell would work on a God. But he courted me told me I have as brave and beautiful..." She looked at her bent calloused hands. "When you were born, be was so pleased and proud. Be promised me anything. He swore on the river Styx.

I asked for all the riches he had. He warned me the greediest wishes cause the greatest sorrows. But insisted. I imagined living as a queen-the wife if a God! And you...you received your curse."

Hazel felt as if she were expanding to the breaking point. "That's why I find things under the earth."

"And why they bring only sorrow." Her mother gestured to the cavern. "That's how she found me, how she was able to control me. I was angry with your father. I blamed him for my problems. I blamed you. I was so bitter, I listened to gaea's voice. I was a fool."

"There got to be something we can do," hazel said "tell me how to stop her."

The ground rumbled. Gaea's voice disembodied voice echoed through the cave.

My eldest raises, she said, the most precious thing in the earth-and you have brought him from the depth, Hazel Levesque. You have him anew. His awakening cannot be stopped. Only one thing.

Hazel clenched her fists. She was terrified but now that her mother was free she felt like she could comfort her enemy.

"I won't allow it!" Sapphire yell. "now that they are free they don't have to do your bidding you wench!"

"You have caused me all lot of trouble you are supposed to help me."

"NEVER!!!" She screams.

"You have no choice child."

Sapphire looks confused but hazel speaks up.

"I won't help you anymore!"

But I am done with your help, girl. I brought you here for one reason only your mother needs...incentive.

Hazel's throat constricted. "Mother?"

"I'm sorry, Hazel. If you can for give me, please-know that it was only because I love you. She promised to let you live if-"

"You sacrificed yourself," Hazel realised the truth. "She needs you to give your life willing to raise that-that thing."

Alcyoneus, gaea said. Eldest of the giants. He must rise first and this will be his new homeland far from the gods. He will walk these icy mountains and forests. He will raise an army of monsters. While the gods are divided, fighting each other in this mortal world war, he will send forth his armies to destroy Olympus. Her dreams were so powerful, the cast shadows across the cavern walls ghastly shifting images of the war. While the gods fight each other to a bloody stand still an army of monsters would rise in the north then Alcuoneus would send them forth the weakened gods will fall the mortal conflict would rage for decades until all civilization was swept away and the earth goddess would awaken fully.

"All this," the goddess purred, because your mother was greedy and cursed you with the gift of finding riches. In my sleeping state, I would have needed decades more, perhaps even centuries, before I found the power to resurrect Alcyoneus. But now he will wake, and soon shall I!"

"Hazel, go." Her mother rose unsteadily. "She'll let you live, but you Must hurry."

"Hazel. There is a way to stop this but it has a cost."

Hazel looks at sapphire and they lock eyes Hazel knew what she meant and she's made her decision.

"I won't live. Not for that."

She reached deep into her soul. She called on her father, the Lord of the underworld, and summoned all the riches that lay in his vast realm. The cavern shock. Around the spire of the Alcyoneus, oil bubbled, then churned.

"Don't be foolish. Gaea said her tone in concern maybe even fear. "You will destroy yourself for nothing your mother will still die!"

She met her mother's eyes. For once, her mother didn't look angry or sad. Her eyes shone with pride.

"You were my gift, Hazel," she said. "My most precious gift. I was foolish to think I needed anything else."

She kissed Hazels forehead and held her close her warmth gave Hazel the courage to continue.

Hazel summoned the last of her willpower. The air turned searing hot. The spire began to sink. The jewels and chunks of gold shot from the fissure with such force they cracked the cavern walls and sent shrapnel flying, stinging Hazels skin through her jacket.

"Stop this!" Gaea demanded. You cannot prevent his rise

At best you'll delay him a few decades. Half a century. Would you trade your life for that?!"

The fissure exploded the roof crumble Hazel sank into her arms, into the darkness. The island collapsed into the bay.


	5. 5

[Mystery Girls POV]

I wake up and look around I'm in a bed in a house somewhere. I see a man standing in the corner of the room at first he seems normal but as my senses waken I seen that he has eyes every where on is body considering I've met the Lord if the dead I wasn't to surprised. I start thinking about what happened the few memories I have. there's Hades and Pluto. The door opens and a man in a wheelchair comes in.

"I see your awake." He says. "My name is Chiron."

"Where am I how did I get here?"

"Hmm I'm sure you have lots of questions." He reaches his hand towards her. "Come sit in my lap I'll show you where you are"

I climb into his lap and he wheels us out of the house the house is red and about four stories high the area is really nice with a forest and a strawberry fields the ocean a volleyball court a bunch of cabins twelve exactly.

"This is camp half blood. It's a special place-..."

"For demigods. Half human half god."

"So you know."

"I'm one. But I don't know who I am I don't know my name or who my parents are."

He pets her head.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm already use to it."

Chiron sighs then I can feel him tens for a split second I thought I imagined it then he took me off his lap and set me on the porch before slowly rising out of the wheelchair which is apparently magic Because it hides a horse body.

"Your a centaur."

But he completely ignores me I turn to see what he's looking at and see a Man in a jogging suit and hightop sneakers with wings a tall pretty woman with blonde hair shining eyes and a friendly smile. She has a baby in her arms wrapped in a blue blanket.

"It's an honor you here," he told the woman, though he sounded nervous. "It's been a long time since a mortal was allowed at camp."

"Don't encourage her," the man grumbled. "May you can't do this."

"Oh, don't worry so much," may said rocking the baby. "You need an Oracle, don't you? The old ones been dead for what twenty years?"

Longer," Chiron said gravely.

The man raised his arms in expression. "I didn't tell you that story so you could apply. It's dangerous. Chiron tell her."

"It is," Chiron warned. "For many years I have forbidden anyone from trying. We don't know exactly what's happened. Humanity seems to have lost the ability to host the Oracle."

"We've been through that," may said. "And I know I can do it. Hermes, this is my chance to do something good. I've been giving the gift of sight for a reason."

Hermes looks hurt more then worried. "You can't Mary if you become the Oracle," he complained. "You can't see me anymore."

May put her hand on his arm. "I can't have you forever, can I? You'll move on soon. You're immortal."

He started to protest but she put her hand on his chest.

"You know it's true! Don't try to spare my feelings. Besides, we have a wonderful child. I can still raise Luke if I'm the Oracle right?"

Chiron coughed. "Yes but in all fairness, I don't know how that will affect the spirit of the Oracle. A woman who has already borne a child...as far as I know, this has never been done before. If the spirit does not take-"

"It will." may insisted.

"No it won't." I calmly say as I learn again the door. "The Oracle will not except you it will not except anyone for a while."

"Who are you?" May looks at her.

"One of the campers found her asleep in the forest," Chiron says. "She had just told me she has no memory of who she is when you arrived."

"So she's a demigod. She's definitely not one of mine." Hermes says studying her.

"With all due respect Lord Hermes I don't think so either." She looks at may. "If you want to spend the rest of your life insane. Then go ahead go up there try but the Oracle will not except you for one simple reason that you all seem to not understand. But if you don't want to be crazy and you want to have a happy life with your son then I suggest you leave."

"I'll be fine." may insisted she kisses the boys gives him to Hermes then goes inside the house. A green glow lit the Windows a cold wind rushed to the strawberry fields.

"No! NO!" Hermes shoved the baby into Chirons arms and he runs to the porch.

"I told you." Looks at the baby. "I feel bad for him"

The sunny afternoon was shattered by May's terrified scream.


	6. 6

things start to happen the air becomes static as well as cold water from cups raise into the air the tips of her hair start to steam.

"It's bad enough that the human don't believe in the gods how do you think the gods with no thrones or shrines feel knowing that their own kind doesn't even know or respect them. After a while I'm sure they'll start to feel resentment and hatred." The weather starts to react to her emotions her hands burst into flames.

"And who knows maybe they'll even turn against the others if a war were to break out!!"

Hades puts a hand on her shoulder. "easy child your going to exhaust yourself."

"But it's not fair!!!!" Her whole body burst into flames the temperature drops to freezing that the floating water turns to ice it starts raining snowing and hailing. extremely hard the waves crash on the banks of the lake lightning flashes in the sky and just as you think thing couldn't get worse...when a butterfly flies in front of her and everything stops then she smiles and chases after it.

"Butterfly!!!!" She jumps after it.

"That was a a classic case of ADHD." Dionysus says as he sips his diet coke.

The centaur sighs. "Yes but it's a good thing because I have a feeling something would have been destroyed if she got any more upset."

"Now you see what I mean by powerful." Says Hades as he Watches her dance around with the butterfly. "I must take my leave now."

Tiny arms suddenly wrap around his legs he looks around to see her hugging him.

"Bye bye come visit me soon!" She smiles up at him.

"Y-yeah." Then he fades into the shadows.

She looks around and for the first time notices all the other campers just staring in complete shock and confusion and some in fear. She hides behind the centaurs front legs.

"Looks like we have shyness to add to her list of quirks." Dionysus sighs. "Welcome to camp half-blood kid."

The centaur fishes the girl from his legs and holds her. "My name is Chiron."

"Hi Chiron. I'd tell you my name but I don't remember. So you can call me whatever you want."

"We'll figure that out later right now it's time for capture the Flag."

"What is that?"

"A game."

"Can I play?"

He puts her on his back. "Lets let the older kids split up into teams first."

"Ok."


	7. 7

[Mystery Girls POV]

I didn't get to play capture the Flag with the big kids but I did get to see Percy Jackson be claimed by his father. It was really cool. But I feel bad for him because everyone started avoiding him except for me I stayed close to him because I feel comfortable around him I don't think he noticed me move in with him in cabin three Poseidons cabin and I know him annabeth and Grover don't remember that I'm apart of their quest too I've been silently following them around and haven't said a thing for two reasons one so far it was completely boring yeah sure there was the attack on the bus by three furies then the bus exploded, then there was the attack by medusa then the attack by a Echidna that use to be a tiny Chihuahua till it grew up grew a snake tail and breathe fire, Then we met Ares I whom I don't like especially after I heard he was the guy Aphrodite was cheating on Hephaestus with poor Hephaestus I want too meet him and comfort him which probably sounds strange considering he's a god. So when we went after Ares shield I wasn't surprised when it turned out to be a trap by Hephaestus. Anyway I'm off track the reason why I've done nothing in these moments and find them boring is because uncle Chiron specifically told me not to interfere I was only following them to help speak to Hades since he personally brought me to camp half-blood so I've been quite that is until we got to los Vegas I was dancing around looking at all the huge fancy buildings now we are walking into a hotel and casino in awe they whole lobby was a huge game room with a water slide that goes up like forty floors there was a climbing wall and an indoor bungee-jumping bridge a climbing wall there was virtual reality suits with working laser guns and hundreds of video games each the size of widescreen tv. You name it it was there. There were waitresses and snack bars all around serving every kind of food you can imagine I couldn't help myself I squealed loudly and ran around exploring. At the desk the bell hop is giving Percy a room key and some card thingies but I wasn't paying attention until I heard someone calling me.

"Hey girl."

I turn to see my friends and the bell hop looking at me.

"Yeah?"

He smiles. "You should go with your friends to your room it has water beds."

"Really?!"

He nods I grab Percy and annabeths hands and drag them to the elevator. "Lets go let's go let's go!!"

When we get to the room sure enough it was a suite with four separate bedrooms and a bar stocked with candy, sodas chips. A hotline to room service. Fluffy towels water beds feathery pillows. A big screen television with satellite and high speed internet. The balcony had its own hot tub and a skeet-shooting machine and a shotgun so you could launch clay pigeons right out over the las Vegas skyline and plug them with your gun. The view was amazing. After everyone showered and changed we all went to play around the hotel well they did I ended up taking things apart and putting them back together that was until Percy and Annabeth picked me up and carried me out in a hurry I didn't understand what was happening until we were in a cab heading for las Angeles and Percy explained that we had been in the lotus Casino for five days even though it only felt like a few hours. That's when the memory hit me Hades had told Maria about the lotus Casino he said it was a place where time stands still and he could hide Nico and Bianca there.

"No." I mumble.

"What?" Percy asks looking at me.

"No no no!!" I start fighting with the door. "let me out I need to go back let me out!!!"

The others had to pull me away from the door and hold me still.

"Will you calm down." Percy says pining my arms.

"Why do you need to go back?" Annabeth holds my legs.

"Maybe she forgot something at the hotel?" Says Grover.

"No she has her sword at her waist and everything else is in the bag." Annabeth replies. "Can you please tell us what's wrong?"

I calm down as I realise I can't tell them. I let out a sigh and they loosen their hold in me.

"Well what so important that you have to go crazy like that" Percy says putting me back down in my seat.

"I-I can't tell you" I say looking out the window.

"Why not?" Asks grover.

"Let's just say it has something to do with my past"

"But I thought you couldn't remember your past you can't remember who you are or what your name is" percy says suspiciously.

"She can't but remember what Hades said the first time they met was seventy years ago." Annabeth says studying her.

"Maybe she was in the lotus hotel since time stands still there." Grover puts in.

"No I wasn't I've never see that place till now."

"Then how do you explain the seventy years of not aging a bit." Percy is getting really suspicious.

"I don't know...it was like I was asleep the whole time."

"What do you remember?" Grover asks curiously.

"The first thing I remember was waking up in Hades palace on the floor I feel out of bed I walked through the halls until a furryappeared and led my to the throne room where Hades and his wife sat they discussed what to do with me until he decided to take me to live with his mortal wife and their two children. Mind you this was before the oath. Then I spent a little time in New Orleans and then Alaska before everything goes blank again and I once again wake up in Hades palace that's when he gave me my sword and brought me to camp half blood"

"If you were with Hades family how'd you get to new Orleans then Alaska?"

"Especially since Alaska is beyond the gods domain."

I don't answer them and they seem to take the hint. "The only reason I came was so I wasn't trapped on long island but now I have a real reason for coming."


	8. 8

[Mystery Girls POV]

Once we arrived in Las Angeles Percy went into the ocean for something then came back out Not long after we find a store for beds run by this guy name crusty who is actually Procrustes the stretcher. The giant who tried to kill theseus with exess hospitality on his way to Athens. After that and getting the info we needed we went to DOA Recording studios on the glass door it said no solicitors. No loitering. No living And yet four living beings go inside anyway after a little while of negotiating with Mr. Charon not Chiron that mine you then we go to the underworld pass the security and Cerberus who I personally think is the biggest cutie in the world and almost being sucked into a giant pit we walked into Hades palace. Once in the throne room I bowed then stood next to him no one said a thing but Percy annabeth and Grover looked at me like I was crazy. Then the conversation began it turns bad very fast especially considering Percy some how had the master bolt in the bag that Ares gave him after the others escaped the underworld. After I insisted on them leaving me behind I sit at the foot of Hades throne and watch him pace the room still in a rage venting as I think. After a few minutes I start trying to get his attention.

"Lord Hades."

"How dare they!" Goes left.

"Lord Hades." A little longer.

"They both broke the vow!" Goes right.

"Uncle Hades."

"They both had a child!" Goes Left.

"Uncle Hades."

"And now they send the child to me to threaten me!" Goes right, his speed picks up.

"Lord of the dead."

"Claim blame me for something I didn't do! Put words in my mouth! Assume I want this war!!" Goes left

"Hades." I'm starting to get mad.

"They forced me into a vow I didn't want they kill my wife and harm my children!" The cavern shakes again. "Then they break said vow and-..."

"UNCLE HADES!!" I scream.

He turns to me his eyes shine brightly with anger. "What!?"

"Will you shut up for not then ten seconds and listen to me!"

"You have no right to order me around child!" He roars. "I'm the Lord of the dead I don't have to listen to you, I should have killed you the first time you arrived here!"

"And add to your constantly growing kingdom witch you were just complaining about. And these earthquakes your causing are probably speeding up the process!"

Hades looks up then sighs as if he senses I'm right.

"Now that you have calmed its time for the real reason I'm here. After my seventy years nap I Guess you could say after just waking I had forgotten but now I'm remembering a few things. Like your children Nico and Bianca."

He looks at me again his expression a mix if emotions. As he remembers them.

"Are they still in the lotus Hotel?"

"Yes they are."

"I want to see them again."

"They won't remember you. I've wiped their memories."

"Tch. I don't care they are the only family I have! Even if we aren't actually related," I yell as tears stream down my cheeks. "I think I know who has your helm, I'll tell you what I'm thinking if your promise I get to see them again."

He stares at me for a few moments before he walk over to sit on his throne. I get up and move but he grabs my hand picks me up and sets me in his lap then gripes the tears of my face.

"I feel sorry for you girl. your not my child yet you've already suffered so much."

"Your child aren't the only ones who have hard lives everyone does in some way."

He sighs. "I don't want you to suffer anymore just like I don't want Nico and Bianca to suffer." He looks at her. "I promise on the river of Styx you will see them again I'm not sure when but you will."

I smile. "Thank you."

After that I told him what I concluded and just as I finished three furies fly in, the one in the middle has the helm."

"Lord Hades." She gives it to him. "The boy didn't have it it was Ares."

"Thank you." He takes it and I could tell he was relieved. "I guess you were right but I hope the rest of it isn't."

I nod. "So do I. They are probably heading home. Can you take me back."

"I feel making an appearance at the moment. Again wouldn't be a good idea the but I still can send you back."

"Then you."

And with a wave of his hand I'm traveling through the shadows when I feel like I stop moving I look around and I'm standing next to Thalia's tree. I try to take a step forward but I collapse.

In my dream I'm back where I'm was standing I look around and everything is normal I start to think I just imagined collapsing when I hear a familiar voice.

"You stupid child!! What were you thinking telling Hades my planes!!" Gaea's voice sleepy voice yells in my head.

"How was I supposed to know!! Your not telling me anything!! I don't know what you want me to do!! But you insist I'm your Little pawn!!" I snap back witch was my first mistake.

I feel the ground move I turn to see the ground coming toward me like a giant wave swallowing camp half blood and me, I know it's just a dream but I literally felt like I was breathing the dirt then I'm let go and I gasp for air panting and coughing out the dirt.

"I told you you need to gain the trust of Hades. Now that you have done that. You need to gain the trust of these campers. I give you your next orders when you've completed that."

The earth swallows me again I wake up quickly sitting up I hit my head in something.

"Ow!" I groan as I pant for air.

"Oh good your awake."

I look to see annabeth to my right.

"What did I hit?" I rub my forehead.

"Grovers head." Annabeth looks at Grover next on the other side of me.

"Right goats have extremely hard heads" I stand up and dust myself off. Where's Percy.

"He insisted on going to Olympus himself." Annabeth stands.

"Ah ok."

"How did you get here?" Grover asks.

"How did I get here In the first place."

He looks at me confused.

"Hades brought me here. That's why I insisted you leave me behind I new he wouldn't have done anything."

"Oh right. Lets go to camp and wait for Percy."

We all go I to camp and immediately gets questioned I find Luke and we lock eyes before he walks to the forest and I follow once we are far enough away from everyone I stop him.

"Luke." I grab his wrist. "It was you wasn't it you stole Zeus' bolt and Hades helm you are the one Kronos has been talking to in your dreams."

He tanks his arm out if my hand. "You have some imagination kid."

"Oh? So your not mad and your father you think he actually loves you and your mother who doomed herself."

He quickly turns to me glaring. "What do you know?!"

"Your mother despite Chiron and Hermes and I warning her not to decide she was going to try and become the Oracle but it didn't expect her And that's why she practically crazy."

He draws his sword and swings but I moved just as fast and blocked him.

"What the what kind of sword is that's?" He stares at it so shiny and clean you can see right through it.

I smirk. A gift from Hades it's made of diamond. He said it has the same effect as a celestial bronze but it also can hurt humans so I need to be careful."

"Oh. Cool." He blinks then looks at me growling. "how do you know that there's no way your older then me."

"Actually I'm seventy years older I'm not even from this time line," I push off with my sword making him stumble a little. "Your not the only pawn in this camp. Gaea talks to me in my dreams. She took me from my family then made me sleep for so long that they are dead now my godly parent probably doesn't even remember me. So I have nothing unlike you. You have a mother you know who your father is they both love you-"

"He doesn't! he wouldn't tell me about my future."

"Because he's not allowed too think of it as he's an military soldier and he's not allowed to say what's going on. And it's not just your parents you have your friends here at camp half blood you have annabeth the girl has a crush you and you can't see it." I put my sword away. "You have until the end of summer to do the right thing." I walk away.

The res of the summer goes by quickly and I get along with everyone I'll often spend time with the Apollo kids doing archery contests music contests or learning about music where I found out about country music and love it, or with the Aphrodite kids playing dress up and match maker and learning I can use charm speak Luke them which is cool, or with the Hephaetus kids making things. My current project is a surprise for Nico and Bianca oh and I learned I could some how produce fire witch is cool. I would also spend time with the Ares kids despite knowing how much of a jerk there dad is. it's fun training with them. Then theirs the Athena kid they were the ones who teach me how to read and right and draw witch I'm surprisingly good at, and all the other campers learning things and honing my skills like one time I was hanging out with Percy and I Learned I can control the water like he can we were both confused but didn't question it munch. By the time summer ended Luke tried to kill percy revealing to him he was the bad guy then left thinking the pit scorpion killed him but it didn't. After everyone left I was the last one chiron walks over to me as I Stan on the porch of the big house looking around. "Are you staying or going? you need to make your decision now."

"I think I'm going to travel around maybe I'll find a place that might help me remember who I am."

Chiron nods. "Let me help you as best I can. I'll give you Money and Drachmas as well as spare clothes. There are friends every were if you know where to look. You may run into my brethren as well just tell them you know me and they'll help you I'll let them know about you so they don't actually trample you They tend to do that."

"Ok thank you."

And with that I pack up and leave for the year.


End file.
